Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 15
| pqr_result = | semi_result = | final_result = 9th, 112 points | prev = 14 | next = 16 }} Norway participated in the North Vision Song Contest 15 in Copenhagen, Denmark. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 12, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by the song "Running with the Wolves" performed by Aurora. The entry was automatically qualified and it got the 9th place in the final with 112 points. Before Northvision On 28th May 2015, NRK confirmed the Norwegian participation in the fifteenth edition along with the twelfth edition of the usual national selection Den Norsken Sangen. Den Norsken Sangen 12 245 entries were submitted with a jury of 5 people from music companies in Norway having to shorten them into 10. No foreign act was once again participating, making it clear that NRK looks only for native talents in the next editions. NRK announced the dates of the artists and songs presentation on 24th March 2015; on Monday 22nd June 2015 all the 10 artists were presented and 2 days later, on Wednesday 24th June 2015, all the songs were released in YouTube and Spotify worldwide. Carina Dahl, Tommy Fredvang and Norwegian-Iranian openly gay singer Tooji returned once again in Den Norsken Sangen. The Running Order for the first show was revealed on Friday, 26th June 2015. In the first round only juries from NVSC participating countries could give their votes. After the voting of the first round is closed, the four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final. The final started on 28th June with the voting lasting about six days, ending on 3rd July 2015. The qualifiers announcements took place the next day. In the second round, only people from Norway could vote by SMS or by phone calling. The final results were revealed on 12th July 2015 with Aurora winning the Gold Final with a big margin and therefore getting the ticket for Copenhagen. Allocation/Running Order Draw On 26th June 2015, during the Semi-finals Allocation Draw held in Copenhagen, Norway was allocated to vote in the second semi-final and got the wildcard, therefore being able to choose the performing number in the Grand Final. During the Running Order Draw, held on 3rd July 2015, it was announced that NRK chose to perform pre-last in the final. At Northvision performing in Copenhagen.|250px]] Before flying to Copenhagen, Norway wasn't considered as one of the favourites to win placing 27th in the Betting Odds before the 3 shows. The first rehearsal took place on Wednesday, 5th August with Norway rehearsing last from the Big 6 countries. The second rehearsal was scheduled for Tuesday, 11th August with the dress rehearsal for the 14th of August. Norway finished 9th in the final recieving 112 points, getting 12 points twice from the Czech Republic and from Greece. After the contest, the song was nominated in 3 categories for the awards of the Best Alternative, Northern and Big 6 song. On 14 September 2015 it was announced that "Running with the Wolves" won the award for the best Northern song of the edition. On 6 September 2015, the split results were revealed. Norway came thirteenth in the televoting and tenth in the juries in the grand final. Before the final voting, it was revealed that Norway came 2nd in the Web Award voting. Voting Norway had to vote in the second semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 17th. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Semi-final 2 votes Final votes Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Olav Viksmo Slettan while Silje Reiten Nordnes served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was Carina Dahl, who came second in Den Norsken Sangen 12 and represented Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 2. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 15 Category:NVSC 15 countries